


with the old adversary, myself

by sirfeit



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, implied stuff, weird narrative structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirfeit/pseuds/sirfeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of the "swim for me" scene in Haruka's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with the old adversary, myself

_I lay my mass of delusions_  
 _next to his mass of delusions_  
 _in the dark room where I struggled_  
 _with the old adversary, myself_  
~Lie Down with a Man, Hoagland  
  
His voice raises a fraction; he turns his head towards you. “Are you mocking me?”  
  
“I’m not. You won our race.” Keep your voice steady. Keep your eyes open.  
  
“It’d be hard not to beat you, given the shape you’re in.” He expects you to bristle. You don’t even twitch.   
  
“A win is a win. You won. Isn’t that good enough?” Please let this be enough. Turn away. Let this be over.   
  
His voice raises; real anger now. “It’s not! I want a real race!” Unexpectedly, he turns his head away; stares off into the middle distance. “Or else I can’t move on.”  
  
What is this, an anime? He won. That should be all that matters, right? Right. “You’re a pain,” you hear yourself say. You turn your back on him and leave. “I only swim free. I won’t swim for you.” You’re not going to feel obligated to him. He was the one who left.   
  
It’s over.  
  
Then -- running -- a hand on your shoulder  -- slammed against the fence. Rin’s body close to yours. “No.” His breath on your face. “You’re going to swim for me.”  
  
Clench your fists. No. You won’t let him do this again. Remove his hands. He looks surprised. “In that case, I want you to promise me something.” Turn the tables. “If you lose, don’t say you’re going to give up.” Bring him forward. “Don’t embarrass yourself. Don’t cry if you lose.” Eyes widen. Shock. Serves him right.   
  
He pulls away, finally. Took him long enough. “I’m not a little kid anymore.” Aren’t you? You look the same, but your shark teeth have gotten longer, Rin. You look the same, but your words are getting stronger, Rin. You got a little taller, Rin, but you’re still the same to me. “This time, I’ll make it clear how different you and I are.” Yeah? Prove it. Let me see the real you.  
  
“Try to build some muscle before the prefectural tournament. We’ll settle things there.”  
  
I don’t think things are gonna settle, Rin. Not at this rate. Not if you keep this up.  
  
“I’ll see you at the tournament.”  
  
You sure will.


End file.
